Molecularkinesis
Molecularkinesis or Telekinesis is a bionic ability that allows users to have limited control of physical forces and to move and otherwise interact with objects and people of a certain number, size, speed and weight without physical contact and from a distance. The ability is usually channeled either through hand gestures, extending one's arm or hand or putting either one or two fingers to the temple of one's head. It works by manipulating a target's molecules, or at least the energy and force around the molecules, to move it go in any direction at varying speed and while exerting varying amounts of force on the target. The users ability can telekineticaly fling several small and light objects through the air with a swipe of their hand, as Chase did in Mission: Space. An object that is larger and heavier than a person cannot be moved as fast or with such force, but can be otherwise moved or even knocked down. Also, the ability allows the user to apply great amounts of force on targets, enough to stun bionic humans simply by moving them fast with the ability. It also disorients if it is used to lift people, sometimes more than one at a time, into the air. It would seem this power, like other bionic abilities, cannot be constantly or repeatedly used at one time, or it can be damaging or straining to the user, which is why sometimes, bionics do not use their powers, even when they fight, as they can be more debilitating than helpful. Also, the speed and size of certain targets make them completely immune to this ability, such as a ballistic missile that Chase could not stop with his ability. Molecularkinesis can be used to completely restrain someone with ease, pausing the targeted person's movements, even if the person is moving at super-speed, as Chase did to Bree in Rise of the Secret Soldiers: Part 1. Krane restrained Adam Bree and Chase with this ability, lifted them into the air, disorienting them with his telekinetic grip, and then dropped them hard on the floor, he also blocked Adam from attacking him and threw him away. Krane could also use this ability to block bionic energy in midair, like when he stopped Adam's flame vision in midair and threw it back at him. It can also be used for evil purposes, to choke someone without touching them, applying enough pressure to the body, more specifically to the neck to hold them up and hoist them on their feet or on the ground, stunning and disorienting them, as shown in Taken and if he used it long enough and/or if his grip was strong enough, he could kill someone. Appearances Season 1 *Mission: Space Season 2 *Leo vs. Evil *Bionic Showdown *Hole In One *Spike's Got Talent *No Going Back Season 3 *Sink or Swim *The Jet-Wing *Zip It *Not So Smart Phone *Taken *You Posted What?!? *Armed and Dangerous *Alien Gladiators *Merry Glitchmas (attempted) * Rise of the Secret Soldiers * First Day of Bionic Academy * Adam Steps Up Season 4 * Mission Mania * Bionic Action Hero * The Curse of the Screaming Skull * Ultimate Tailgate Challenge Category:Bionic Abilities Category:New Hidden Abilities